A vehicle “consist” is group of two or more vehicles mechanically coupled or linked together to travel along a route. For example, a rail vehicle consist is a group of two or more rail vehicles that are mechanically coupled or linked together to travel along a route, as defined by a set of rails that support and guide the rail vehicle consist. One type of rail vehicle consist is a train, which may include one or more locomotives (or other powered rail cars/vehicles) and one or more non-powered rail cars/vehicles. (In the context of a rail vehicle consist, “powered” means capable of self propulsion and “non-powered” means incapable of self propulsion.) Each locomotive includes traction equipment for moving the train, whereas each rail car is configured for hauling passengers or freight.
Typically, when locomotives and/or rail cars are taken out of the consist and parked at a siding or yard, hand brakes or parking brakes on at least some of the cars are applied as a precaution against unwanted or unexpected movement of the cars. A typical hand brake may consist of an apparatus for manually applying a brake shoe or shoes to one or more wheels of the locomotive or rail car by turning a handwheel or pumping a handle connected by gears and/or linkages to the brake shoe engaging mechanism, and a mechanism for releasing the hand brake and causing the brake shoe or shoes to be disengaged from contact with the wheels.
Yard operations frequently involve the coupling and decoupling of rail vehicles to and from one another, and moving of the vehicles around the yard. Occasionally, however, the yard crew may couple a locomotive with an operator to another locomotive or rail vehicle, and move the consist without releasing all of the parking brakes in the consist. When this occurs one or more of several problems can result. Among them are worn brake shoes and wheel treads, cracked or broken wheels from overheating, and damaged rails.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system and method for preventing vehicle movement while parking and/or service brakes are engaged.